Dark master builders
by Iron Pikachu
Summary: When Emmet was heading back to bricksburg he got kidnapped and turn'd against everyone, can they find a way to save Emmet?, or will they have to take him out! (off hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Everbody was gathered in the dog in cloud cuckoo land which was just rebulit (no ones pov)

Lucy (Wildstyle) When onto the plant form and spoke "Okay everyone we have been called out because of an important matter" everyone stayed silent "The dark master buliders have returned" Everyone gasped and foucused there gaze on lucy

"Dark master buliders?" Emmet suddley called out, everyone stared at him "What?" Emmet aked rasing an eyebrow "Why diant anyone tell the lad about dark master buliders?" Metel beard asked "It was bennys job" batman said "Sorry I guess I forgot" Benny said a little embarrassed Everyone stared at him, "uumm are you gonna tell me ooorrr" Emmet asked, "well you see emmet there were some pepole who came and made master buliders corrupt making them dark master buliders who bulid things for destruction" Lucy explained to her boyfriend "oh umm okay, hey listen I gotta go..." Emmet said getting up

"Go where?" Batman asked "oh well you see theres a new constructuion worker at the site which I gotta show around" "oh, ok see ya" lucy said "Yeah see ya, later" Emmet said getting up and leaving

(Emmets Pov)

I was just walking back to bricksburg when suddley, I heared a noise "Hello?" I said looking around no one was there so I just kept walking, then I heared the noise again and turned around "Hello?, are you folowing me?" I asked but got no repley so I contiuned to walk back to bricksburg, i kept hearing the noise but when i looked around no one was there so I decided to ignore it.

kept getting louder and louder and eventually I heared someone whisper "hello speciel" I was about to turn around and see who it was but then i felt a searing pain in the back of my head then everything went black 


	2. New enemy

bricksburg inside emmet's apartment (no ones pov)

Unikitty, bad/good cop, Batman, metel beared, benny and lucy were looking for emmet because they couldn't find him at the construction site, "Were is that kid" Batman asked everyone, they all just looked really worried "we shoudent of let him go alone. The dark master buliders are back what if they kidnaped him?" Lucy said worried "you are correct wildstyle" a voice suddleny said Everyone looked around and saw ghost vitruvius

"vitruvius? what do you mean" Benny said confused "before you answear its lucy now not wildstyle" "Ah! I see you've finnly stopd bein so insecure" vitruvius said "ummm yeah, now what do you mean I was correct?" "OH yeah! You were correct about emmet being kidnapped" "WHAT!" everyone shouted "yes emmet has been kidnapped and I fear he maybe also turned into a dark master bulider" Everyone just stared at him in shock "d do you know were he is so we can save him" benny asked vitruvius sighed sadly and said I am afrid not but now you must go tell they other master buliders. Wooowooooo" ghost vitruvius said and left

"you heared him lets go" batman said to everyone they all nooded and headed back to cloud cuckoo land Lucy seemed a bit said but still went

Unknown place (? pov)

"Hm well then special" I spoke to the unconscious figure "you dont seem like much but you stoped Lord bussiness" and said walking up to him with a syringe in my hand "So you shall join my army" I said sticking the syringe in his thourt and injecting the black liqud

cloud cuckoo land inside the dog (no ones pov)

"umm hello everyone, I know you all wondering on why your here again" lucy said yo all the master buliders, they all foucessd there gaze on lucy "Im afraid i have some bad news, emmet has been kidnapped I maybe turned into a dark master bulider" everyone gasped at that except the ones who already new

"and im afraid we have no information on his location or the one who kidnapped him" Lucy said sadly "maybe i can help" A dark voice said from behind her, She jumped foward and quickly turned around and there was someone wearing a white cloak, he had dark hands and his were blood red "what do you mean?" unkitty asked confused "i know who kidnapped him" the figure said Making everyones jaws drop

"WHO!" everyone shouted "me" he said as emmet steped out form behind him everyone gasped at what they saw, it was emmet yes but his skin was darker, his eyes were blood red, his clothes were torn and his hair was longer in the front covering his left eye, he smirked evily "emmet?" lucy said with tears in her eyes, emmets smirk became a scowl and he kicked her of the platform, everyone gasped at what he did "he isn't emmet anymore" the figure said evily "you turned him against us" unkitty said a bit angry and turning red "yes I did, and I watched what you do because, when I did this to him I also put something else in him so i can kill him just by thinking about it" everyone tensed up a bit at that and unikitty looked more scared then lucy

"hm well this was just warning, to tell you to not try and stop because you seem to know will happen if you do" the figure said suddenly emmet looked like he was in pain, everyone step'd back except lucy who was passed out on the floor "hmm looks like your more powerful then I thought, come special we have much to do" the figure said to emmet as he walked out emmet was following but stoped at the door and turned around everyone still had looks of shock, he smirked eviley and left 


	3. Tricks

**? Pov**

the special and I were walking back to our headquarters until the special stopped and asked

"Master? Did they know me?" he just asked me, I was about to punish him for stopping us but realized that I could use this to my advantage

"yes they did special there a league of people who used to be good but decided that wasn't good enough and became the bad guys who've killed and stole many times so we must stopped them" I lied to him he put on an odd face and said

"Does that include me?" I just looked at him confused but realized that theirs still some good in him and I have to get rid off it soon, but first I had to find out whats helping it escape

"why would you ask that?" he but a sad face on and said

"well… you said you could kill me just by thinking of it which made all of them scared and theirs the fact that you put something in me to make sure they wouldn't fight back, plus when when I kicked the girl of the stage a part of me wanted to help her up and say sorry" he explained to me, I realized that that female master builder was helping him escape but it also occurs that I shouldn't of allowed him to come but it was a warning message but for now

"well you see when you were in that league you were the only one who tried to help and everyone shunned you for it do you remember them trying to get of you just because you weren't something they were?" I lied to him, he went into to thought then nodded

"yeah I do remember something like that, but why would they be scared of me dieing"

he asked me

"well you see you're the special and you created all the weapons of the place and without you they would have no defense or weapons" I lied to him again he sighed and nodded then walked off

'Hm soon, soon my plans will come thorough, I shall destroy the master builders, starting with the special'

 **Unikittys pov**

"Think positive, think positive, only think of positive things" I kept saying to myself everyone was really sad and Lucy was still unconscious

I was really upset and scared but tried to think positive but that's hard to do when your friend has been turned evil and could die just by someone thinking of it

"who was that guy?" batman asked out of the blue everyone just shrugged

"there has to be something we can do" Benny said and everyone just mumbled

"man I never knew that kid was so strong he knocked Lucy out with one kick to the stomach" batman said to everyone they all nodded in agreement they never knew Emmett was so strong

"well he did carry the piece of Resistance on his back that whole time and its as heavy as a building" everyone jumped when they heard the voice and looked in the direction of it

They saw someone in the door way His hair was gray and short, his hands were gray and pale were the rest of his skin was yellow, he had a green and brown eye, was wearing a striped rope, he had a scar going from his head down to his top lip and he had a pole to keep more pressure on, so he was slightly leaning

"Who are you?" I asked him but he just looked at me with a look that said 'don't ask'

"as for the special there is some bad news you must know" he said sadly to everyone looked worried and one called out

"what is it?"

"*sigh* I know he has been turned into a dark master builder and the only way to stop one is by killing one" he said sadly

we all gasped at those words we have to kill Emmett

"we can't kill our friend" I shouted at him angrily

He sighed, looked at me and said "so you would rather leave him in the state he is, with no memories of any of you not even himself" he said sadly, he all looked at him sadly when we realized it was true

"is there really nothing we can do to help him?" Benny asked the man he shook his head

"no there is not, you could reverse the effect but that shall only be temporary" he said sadly we all just got even more depressed

"what do we tell Lucy?" batman asked the man but was surprised to see he was gone

Which shocked all of us but soon turned to Lucy to see she was still unconscious

I sighed sadly and said "sorry Lucy"

 **? pov**

I was in my base working on the specials combat hes really coming along nicely he could take out nine dragons now and not break a sweat I don't even see how that's possible

Suddenly some came in

 **no ones pov**

The same man from before came in and walked up to the figure

"to you tell then what I wanted you to tell them?" the figure said to him it was more of a demand then a question

"yes master I did there convinced they have to kill the special" the man said evilly

The figure grinned evilly "good it shall help Emmett think we're the good one if they try to kill him" He said as he looked at Emmett who was defeating his 14th dragon and barley panting


	4. Kidnapped

**? Pov**

The special had just walked out of the training area I was sweating and panting hard because he had just taken on 50 dragons, 28 air crafts and 42 turret cannons and wasn't hit once

"Good Job special" I said walking up to him smiling strangely….

"Thank you sir" The special said looking up to me with a half sided smile

I smiled evilly "Special I need you to build me a ship that can not be destroyed" I tolled him

He nodded and jumped around everywhere destroying walls, collecting pieces and putting them on the floor in different arrangements and before I knew it there was a large ship was right in front of me, looks like this could take a while before it gets destroyed

"Huh good work special, you have proven worthy of completing this mission" I tolled the special

The special looked confused For some reason "What mission?" The special asked me

Shit, I forgot he didn't know about the plan. Well no going back now

"Well Special you see…."

 **No ones pov back at cloud cuckoo land**

Lucy had woken up a few minutes ago and everyone was telling her about what happened by the time they finished Lucy had a look of shock on her face

"NO WE'RE NOT TAKING OUT EMMETT!" The master builder shouted to everyone In complete anger

All the master builders dropped their heads in saddens

Unikitty was about to say something until someone walked in

"Uh what was that about taking out Emmett" A voice said and it belonged to president business

They all turned to him to see him with a confused look, and Lucy scowled at him

Business saw her scowl and raised his hands in defense "Hey come one your not still mad at me are ya?" Business asked her backing up a bit

"Why Ye be here business?" Metal beard asked stepping up

Business stepped forward "I'm looking for Emmett I've been tolled he never showed up for work and he never let not even after he became the special" Business explained

Everyone started to speak with each other whether or not to tell him

"should we tell him?"

"He could have a hand in all of this"

"I still don't trust him since the Kragle incident"

Everyone kept chatting until Unikitty sighed and said "He's been kidnapped and turned evil"

"WHAT!? By Who?!" President business shouted to everyone who just shrugged with saddens

Business looked like he was in deep thought for a second and then looked shocked and gasped then ran, everyone was confused from why he did that

"What was that?" somebody asked everyone just mumbled to what just happened

Everyone sopped when a giant ball was shot into the place from the entrance it was to big and got stuck, everyone stared at it confused and surprised

"Oh for the love of…." A voice said and the ball exploded revealing a hovering ship.

Everyone just stared before the figure walked out of it with Emmett.

"Hello, once again" The figure said waving his hand, but the master builders just scowled at him, "Hm, well I'm just here to say, run, after we leave." he continued gesturing to Emmett to attack, which he obeyed.

Batman tried to stop him but, Emmett grabbed his wrist and throw him against a wall.

The figure growled and shouted, "Hey! You're holding back, I wanted you to injure them not hurt them."

Emmett slowly nodded and you could see pain on his face. Metal beard decided to step at that time. He was going for the figure but Emmett stepped in front of him, while glaring.

Metal beard tried to attack but Emmett side stepped avoiding it, then bent down and picked up a piece but didn't do anything except pull more out, after about the fifteenth one, before he stopped and grinned at metal beard.

Metal beard stared in confusion before his eyes widened in realization… that was a distraction!

Before he could react, the Figure slammed him in the head with a rock, causing him to collapse.

The Figure grinned, while Emmett collected Metal beard and Batman and put them in the ship.

After he was done he grinned at everyone and The Figure got in the ship with Emmett, right before he did he looked back at everyone, "Run."

Right after that one word a bomb went of in the distance, followed by many others.

The figure grinned at the shocked faces of every master builder, "Get ready, this is only the begging." With that he got into the ship which soon disappeared into fin air.

The master builders stared in shock before they ran off, leaving cloud Cuckoo land to be destroyed, but this time, it would never be possible be rebuilt.


End file.
